User blog:Soupperson1/Girl Power Sets:Thoughts
In the past week we've got pictures of the Disney Princess+Friends sets: Yay strawberry pieces! Red apples are super rare, so it's nice to have them back! I adore the little garden it's adorable. The stand is nice, it looks she's selling jam and marmalade. There's a jam sign printed piece. We get some of the Friends over used pieces: the pink flower, cash register and 100 dollar bill. I love the dogs kennel it's great to see the Dalmatian back. Nice tractor as well. Seems Olivia's been fixing it. Olivia has Maya's torso and Emma's legs so nothing new about the mini doll. ;( Cookies! Cute, Mia new torso! Epic newbike mould along with a magenta helmet. Nice accessories as always. A golden binocluar piece! Yay! Her lifeguard post is cute! Love the lavender roof. There's a sandcastle too with that over sized parrosel. The dolphin is in the set which is a big draw. Emma is wearing a new torso! It's a blue bikini and has a pink whistle. To match the whistle she has some short pink shorts(similar to the ones in Pokémon) and sandles. Lamb?!? We have to be getting a farm soon! :D Alongside the lamb Stephanie has a new torso! I'm disappointed the torso has no sleeves and she's wearing a short skirt! When I go to my grandmothers farm I usually wear a hoodie and jeans and runners. Not a skimpy skirt and meek shoes what happens if she steps in poo? :P Magenta bricks! Azure accessories again :( when are other colours getting made LEGO? We need green,lime,yellow, light blue and navy accessories soon! First friends building with orange as a main colour! More red apples, magenta cherries and red flowers! Along side a printed pineapple! New piece for the stool! Which is also in 41027 as a vase. :D As well as new rounded lime roof pieces! The downfall of this set is the mini dolls: Andrew has a new variation but it's made out existing pieces :( we need a new skirt for the African American girls we only have 2. Naya is made out of all excising parts. She has freckles and is the only other mini doll that isn't Mia to have so. I wish Naya was African American it would allow more customisation and be the first friends set to have two African American figures. Gets who's back! Kate!! Amazing colour scheme! lots more lemon and lavender(my second and third favourite colours). There's magenta bricks in the kitchen along with a cute magenta surfboard. The brown stairs are back and first friends set to have stairs. Dark purple accessories again? >:( Four times really lego? At least re use turquoise and amber there not available anymore. In the house there's a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Stephanie has a new hairpiece! :D It's a ponytail with "bangs" and a magenta clip on hat. Her torso is reused,as well as the leg piece. But new hairpiece I girl screamed when I saw it. Kate's the same but has Andreas over used skirt? Why not give her a top LEGO? I would've per faired Stephanie's brother and kate to be in the ranch set. But Kate's better then another blonde chick. Magenta! Lots of magenta bricks! The ranch has a white and a magenta colour scheme which looks rather nice surprisingly. It has ivy with flowers on it which is cute. Inside there's two stables and two bedrooms. There's a tree, a coop and hutch. Chicken, horses, a foal and bunnies pieces! Mia has reused pieces. The set really should have 3 mini dolls, but we get two ;(. I would've per faired an African American, Mia's parents or a white girl with a new torso&leg piece. Other than that yay! I'm getting all of these and I'll review them on brickimedia if we go back. Thoughts on DP coming soon! bye Category:Blog posts